Chasing The Nightmares Away
by Fire1997
Summary: Raven has a nightmare. Jinx is there to comfort her.


**AN:Hey guys and girls. This is my first story here and it wasn't read by a beta. So please be kind.**

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize doesn't belong to me. Teen Titans are owned by DC, Cartoon Network and everyone else it belongs to.**

**Warning: Femslash. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

. 

Raven woke up with a gasp, jerking up in her bed, looking around with eyes full of fear.It took her moment to remember where she was, and she let out a sigh of reliéf when her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she recognized her room. She felt someone stir beside her and two slim, pale arms encircled her waist.

´´What is it?´´ asked her lover in a groggy voice, no doubt woken up by Ravens trashing. Her pink cat-like eyes watched her with poorly hidden worry, her short pink hair framed her face in a way that made her look even more beautiful than she normally was. Raven let out a soft sigh and allowed her lover to pull her closer.

´´It's nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep. ´´. Raven knew that Jinx wouldn't let it go until she told her, which made her both happy and irritated at the same time. It turned out that her assumption was correct when Jinx pulled away from her a little and gave her a stern look. ´´It's not ´nothing´. Whatever it was, it scared you. A lot. And _nothing_, not even Slade, scared you so much. Her expression softened slightly, ´´I just want to help´´, she said softy ´´But I can't help if you won't talk to me. Please Rachel´´

Raven let out a sigh, not really wanting to relieve her nightmare, but knowing that her love was right. She took a deep breath, and started talking:

´´It was the day of my sixteenth birthday again,´´ she began in a strained voice. Jinx let out a small wince, knowing exactly WHAT happend on the day of her lovers sixteenth birthday.´´Everything was exactly the same as before. Untill we were all in the library.´´ She had to stop there, the memories of her nightmare making her voice chocked. Jinx held her fighter, whispering soothing things into her ear, stroking her violet hair. She took a few moments to compose herself, and then she continued, her voice shaky from her unreleased tears.

"Slade appeared, demonic flames and all that. He captured them, held them with his flames. And he forced me to watch as he killed them. One. By. One. First Gar, then Vic, then Kory. He left Richard for last, burning him more slowly than the others. He killed them all, and I couldn't do _anything _about it.

The tears that she tried so hard to stop. Jinx could feel her own tears star to fall as she took in her loves nightmare. '_Not a nightmare. A very good possibility__'_ whispered a trecherous voice in her mind, and despite herself, she couldn't help but agree. Even though she was their enemy for a long time, a lot of the Titans grew on her in the short time she was with them. Mainly Victor, because she already knew him from his time at the HIVE Academy, but also Kory, Garfield, Karen, Tara and many more. The thought of something, anything, happening to them crushed her heart. She was pulled away from her thoughts when Raven whispered „Nothing. I couldn't do a single thing. I could only watch as he killed them. I've never felt so scared in my entire life.''.

JInx pulled herself together again and gave her unwavering attention to her witch. She pulled her close and whispered softly in her ear that everything will be fine, that it was just a dream, and how much she is sorry that she had to go through something like that. She whispered to her how strong she is and how much she loves her. Ravens sobs turned into silent sniffling. She looked at Jinx, her violet eyes bloodshot and her voice hoarse from crying.

"Thank you. I love you, Jenny.". Jinx smiled and gave her love a peck on the lips. "I love you too Rachel. More than you can imagine.". The two smiled at each other and kissed again, this time longer and more passionately than before. When their mutual need for oxygen forced them to separate from each other, they were still holding each other. Both girls fell asleep in each others arms and for the rest of the night, no nightmares plagued Ravens dreams.

**THE END**


End file.
